


cousins

by umisabaku



Category: Haikyuu!!, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku
Summary: Kageyama tells Karasuno that his cousins are psychic.





	cousins

Kageyama had first mentioned that his cousin was psychic as an off-hand sort of statement that various members of the volleyball club (Tsukishima, primarily, with Yamaguchi snickering at the sidelines and the Third Years rolling their eyes) proceeded to mercilessly mock him for a good hour.

“He _is!_ ” Kageyama insists. “He can do all kinds of stuff!”

“Who knew the King of the Court was such a gullible baby?” Tsukishima says.

“Whoa, whoa, like, what kind of stuff?” Hinata asks. “Can he bend spoons with his mind? Or float stuff?”

“Yeah, he can do all those things,” Kageyama says.

“That is _so_ cool!” Hinata exclaims.

“He’s teasing, Hinata,” Daichi says.

Hinata looks betrayed at his boyfriend, who declares, “I am not! Shigeo really can do all those things! I’ve seen it!”

“That’s awesome!” Nishinoya says.

“Oh man, that’s some serious stuff, Kageyama,” Tanaka says, “You shouldn’t joke around about things like that.”

“Psychics aren’t real,” Sugawara says patiently.

“Yes, they are! And I’m not joking!” Kageyama says. “Stop laughing, Tsukishima!”

Yachi doesn’t say anything through the whole exchange. She doesn’t really believe in psychics but she’d _like_ to think it was true. Mostly, she can’t help but think that Kageyama Tobio is not the kind of person who would pull an extended joke like this; he’s not someone who would say, “My cousin is psychic,” without actually believing it to be true.

But, she has to admit, it wouldn’t be _completely_ impossible for Kageyama to be easily tricked. He wasn’t exactly the most discerning of people, when it came to anything other than volleyball.

*

Actually meeting Kageyama’s cousins changes everything. They come to practice one day, apparently visiting Kageyama’s family, and Tsukishima starts the whole thing by saying, “Are you the _psychic_ cousin?”

“Shigeo is,” Kageyama says, pointing to the young man who resembles a slightly nerdier, softer, plainer, non-descript version of Kageyama.

“Ritsu is as well,” the boy says, looking at his younger brother proudly.

“Oh, you developed powers too, Ritsu? Good for you,” Kageyama says, off-hand.

“Thanks,” Ritsu says dryly, perhaps not appreciating the casual way Kageyama said that.

“You’re _both_ psychic?” Daichi says skeptically.

“Prove it,” Tsukishima challenges.

The two brothers just look at each other and shrug.

And then they proceed to prove it.

*

“Holy crap! Holy crap, _Kageyama!_ Can you do that?” Hinata demands.

“What? No, of course not,” Kageyama says.

“Tobio-nii-san doesn’t need to,” Shigeo says, the pride in his voice no less noticeable than when he talked about his younger brother. “Tobio-nii-san is an incredibly talented athlete.”

“Although there’s no reason to assume he can’t,” Ritsu says, speculatively. “It seems to run in the family. Have you ever _tried_ , Tobio-nii-san?”

“Why would I?” Kageyama says.

“You could have _superpowers!_ ” Yachi exclaims, wanting to shake the boy. “If you had _superpowers_ wouldn’t you want to know?”

“I don’t see how it’d help me play volleyball,” Kageyama replies.

“Hmm, hmm, true,” Hinata says, nodding his head thoughtfully, “You might even get disqualified from playing, if you did.”

“And Tobio-nii-san is amazing,” Shigeo continues to put forth. “He has muscles and athleticism.”

Yachi, who has neither athleticism or psychic abilities, can’t help but feel like a Kageyama family reunions must be a terrifying event to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for this crossover on my tumblr, and it also comes accompanied with this [adorable art!](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/159137830569/pandorem-so-i-recently-got-a-fic-by-umisabaku)


End file.
